


Pockets of Time

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Attempted Rape, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Origin Story, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: Corrin was twelve when she first saw him. The entire palace was elaborately decorated in celebration of another bountiful harvest, and a ball had been scheduled. Nearly all the noble families had attended, desperate to achieve good social standing with King Garon. Corrin, who had finally been allowed to attend a gathering of this size, was ecstatic, and either through childish ignorance or willful suspension of disbelief, managed to ignore the exorbitant amounts of women who approached her father. Her eyes were instead filled with the softer sight of the noble families, each dressed in their characteristic colors. And there he was, standing in the corner, gazing across the room in order to better protect Leo.Or, Corrin slowly falls in love with someone she thinks can never love her back.





	1. Somewhere, Someday, Somehow

Corrin was twelve when she first saw him. The entire palace was elaborately decorated in celebration of another bountiful harvest, and a ball had been scheduled. Nearly all the noble families had attended, desperate to achieve good social standing with King Garon. Corrin, who had finally been allowed to attend a gathering of this size, was ecstatic, and either through childish ignorance or willful suspension of disbelief, managed to ignore the exorbitant amounts of women who approached her father. Her eyes were instead filled with the softer sight of the noble families, each dressed in their characteristic colors. And there he was, standing in the corner, gazing across the room in order to better protect Leo.

In this setting, surrounded by people in decadent clothing, he stuck out like a sore thumb. He was unmistakable, with his trademark lecherous grin and distinctive white hair, not to mention the eyepatch that only served to highlight the vitality his working eye preserved. He was staring wistfully at Leo, with an expression that could be interpreted as jealousy. Corrin, on a subconscious level, felt the same way sometimes. It was perhaps what spurred her small feet, bare, because she hated shoes, to start to move his way. She was almost there when-

“Just what do you think you’re doing, darling?” Camilla’s voice resounded in Corrin’s eardrums, effectively stopping her in her tracks. Corrin thought she’d been caught before Camilla fixed her with an impeccable smile. “Leaving so soon? You’ve barely even danced at all! Xander was looking forward to sparring with you after, and Leo wanted to show you his favorite books after the ball.” 

The prospect of her encounter with Niles fizzled in the excitement spending time with her siblings, but not before she awarded his visage with a gaze once more. He was still staring wistfully at Leo, his leg propped against the wall to lessen the strain of standing so long. He looked so lonely, so vulnerable, and utterly beautiful. For a moment, and a moment only, she wondered what would happen if she sprinted towards him, shouldering his pain along with hers. 

“Don’t waste your time on that street rat.” Camilla chided, maneuvering Corrin back towards the heart of the ball. “He’s nothing but trouble, worse than any ruffian you’ve ever read about.” 

Yet, Corrin still glanced back at him. This time, he caught her eye, bestowing her with a smirk. Warmth flooded her cheeks, and a small, timid smile appeared, before she was ushered away to dance with various noblemen.

She thought about that night a lot.


	2. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA, Corrin’s lived a sheltered life and talking to a handsome man makes her really really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I had this mostly typed up, but then I got lazy. This is going to be continued in the next chapter.

Corrin was fifteen when she first spoke to him. Since the night of the ball, Corrin, whenever she was allowed to go outside, kept an eye out for Niles. He normally hung around Leo, and when he wasn’t, he was either at the brothel or patrolling with Odin. He paid very little attention to her, a nod of acknowledgment every now and again, a smirk on rarer days, and a wink on precious few occasions. For a man who exchanged little more than the smallest acts of recognition, he sure knew how to set her very being aflame.

Corrin wasn’t in love with him, per se, just intrigued by his personality. Flora and Felicia often gossiped about Niles, of his salacious words and damning good looks. It seemed that nearly all the serving girls had, at one point, fallen prey to his dastardly charm and relentless flirting. Corrin knew this from firsthand experience, but Niles’ allure went farther than that. Sure, Corrin found him attractive, but his past, his quirks, all interested her much more than what he was packing underneath his pants. 

On that particular day, Corrin had just finished sparring with Xander, had been scrambling after her sword, which had recently been knocked aside by Siegfried. Hair tousled, body drenched in sweat, she was the epitome of all things ladylike. Not that she cared, of course. She had more pressing issues to concern herself with, like the barely noticeable ache in her arms that was bound to become a sore throb tomorrow, or the fact that Niles was approaching the two. 

Xander’s displeasure was written across his face. He didn’t, and never would, understand Leo’s rather unorthodox taste in retainers. Odin, whose sanity was questionable at this point, was, at the very least respectable. He didn’t flamboyantly thrust his sexuality in the view of the nobility, and had enough common sense not to seduce any. Niles, in the other hand, was a different story. At only eighteen, he’d slept and seduced men and women alike, adding to his already exponential harem. Such blatant disrespect and lack of discipline irked Xander, and Corrin knew this. Not one to anger her siblings, Corrin put on a brave face. A brave face, that, the minute Niles started speaking, disintegrated immediately. 

His voice was deep, a svelte baritone that sent shivers down her spine and a pleasant tingle throughout the rest of her body. “Lady Corrin,” he addressed, bowing his head slightly as formality. “Lord Leo has requested that I, his retainer, and not a lowly servant, accompany you to Cyrkensia for the day. I was never one to refuse a pretty lady’s company,” this, he said with a wink, before turning to Xander. “I figured I should ask you anyway.”

The prospect of spending an entire day in the city, never mind the company, excited her beyond belief. Her wide eyes, filled to the brim with excitement turned to Xander, hoping, praying, even, that he’d allow her to embark on this escapade. He turned towards her, hesitation clouding over any other emotion in his face. Corrin wasn’t stupid. She knew that Xander cared for her deeply, and if she were to be hurt on this trip, he would feel incredibly guilty, but she also knew that he trusted Leo’s judgement, and that his rational side would eventually win out.

“Fine,” Xander decided, the world incredibly cautious. “I expect her back by ten o’clock, and if she isn’t, it’s your head on the line.” His reprimand was stern, unwaveringly so.

Niles let out a short laugh. “I look forward to the guillotine, Lord Xander.”

The carriage ride to Cyrkensia was short and uneventful. Normally, she would’ve tried to lighten the mood with small talk, but her nerves of finally being out in the city overshadowed her need to please Niles. Besides, beyond making sultry comments about how bumpy the ride was, he was being uncharacteristically quiet. In awe of the company? Corrin let herself savor that passing thought for a moment, before shaking her head in disdain. No, he’d accompanied Leo, Camilla, and even Elise to the city. Perhaps it was simply the fact that she was new, that he hadn’t figured her out like he’d figured everyone out. 

The carriage came to a screeching halt. Niles, as formality, stepped out first, before opening Corrin’s door. Even in the sweltering heat, he managed to look as cool and unbothered as if it was twenty degrees cooler.

He offered his hand to her, which Corrin took. “Welcome to Cyrkensia, princess.”


	3. The Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened in a flash. Niles had his arm around Corrin, protecting her from the onslaught of peasants swarming the shopping district. As they passed a table selling weapons, Niles loosened his grip, distracted by the silver bow for sale and suddenly, Corrin was gone, yanked to a nearby alleyway, away from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: attempted rape.

Corrin was 15 when she had her first kiss. 

It followed her arrival in Cyrkensia, merely half an hour after she had exited the carriage. Niles, ever the gentleman, gave her a harried tour of the city. Corrin didn’t mind. It was her first visit to the city, and the busy bustling of daily life in Cyrkensia had already overshadowed the mundane life she had been forced to live in the castle. She tailed Niles as he explained the details of the city, hanging onto his every word. The street food, the brothels, and eventually, the town square passed Corrin by in a fever dream of ecstatic imagery, too adrenalized to spend any of the money Leo had graciously provided for her.

It happened in a flash. Niles had his arm around Corrin, protecting her from the onslaught of peasants swarming the shopping district. As they passed a table selling weapons, Niles loosened his grip, distracted by the silver bow for sale and suddenly, Corrin was gone, yanked to a nearby alleyway, away from sight. 

Small hands pounded against the man’s chest, fighting valiantly, but ultimately, in vain against the drunken strength of her assailant. Her mouth opened in a silent cry for help, for Niles to save her, but whatever words that were bound to come out were silenced by a meaty fist slamming against her aghast lips. Before she could stop them, tears started streaming down Corrin’s cheeks, choked out by the pressure against her.

“You’re such a pretty little thing,” hissed her assailant, his sour breath invading Corrin’s nostrils. He smelled of liquor and sewage, the scent of a man who hadn’t had a bath since the day he was born. His eyes were harried, bloodshot, darting across Corrin’s body, as if to mentally undress her. Corrin felt his pervasive stare as if it were swarming maggots, eating away at her flesh and innocence. 

The hand across her mouth drew away, only to be replaced by his equally putrid mouth against hers. Corrin could taste the abhorrent alcohol on his breath, of the rot that had settled in his teeth from years of unhygienic practices. The hand that had been on her mouth went to her throat, coercing Corrin to let out a surprised yelp. Her assailant took advantage of the situation, his tongue pervading her senses and filling her eyes with a fiery burn. 

“Now, now, little one,” chided her attacker. Her futile attempts to kick at him were halted immediately. For a man as intoxicated as he was, his motor skills were disproportionately intact. “Struggling will only make it worse for you in the end.” 

In the secluded alleyway, with her assailant’s body obscuring the sun, what could’ve passed as comely features distorted into the deepest, darkest evil imaginable. There was no way someone as small, as fragile as Corrin could combat such a malevolent being. The fight fled her body, and she slumped in his arms, ready to accept whatever he was going to do anyway. 

Her dress was hiked up, panties slid down, all while the hurried sounds of his belt unbuckling resonated in her ears. If Corrin focused on the sound of her own breathing, pretended it wasn’t happening to her, perhaps she could learn to live with herself afterwards.

The thwap of an arrow hitting flesh thwarted her deprecating thoughts. An exclamation of pain, and then the solid thump of a body crashing into the floor. 

Niles sneered at the man on the floor, writhing from the pain of the arrow wound. “Put up a fight, will you?” He flipped the man over with his foot, a practiced motion, at least from Corrin’s perspective. “So you can rape innocent women, but you can’t even handle someone your own size? Pathetic.” As if to accentuate the word, he slammed his boot down into his chest. “Cowardly.” Another slam, this one harder. “Deplorable.” This one followed by another, so hard Corrin could hear the bone crack. “Oh, is that all? Shame, really. We could’ve had so much fun playing that game my way.”

Corrin scrambled to gather her bearings, rubbing at the tears that remained on her cheeks. Niles, ever the gentleman, offered a hand to her, which she took reluctantly. He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. It seemed an odd gesture for someone used to keeping their emotions dampened and at bay, but given what she had just endured, she returned the hug wholeheartedly. Before she knew it, she was sobbing into his chest. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he murmured softly, the croons comforting Corrin as she continued to sob hysterically. “I’ve got you now, Corrin. I’ve got you.”


	4. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin’s eighteen, and she just wants a damn smooch, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wrote another shitty chapter in thirty minutes????

Corrin was eighteen when she had her first real kiss.

It was after a battle, one of the toughest she’d commandeered thus far. There had been no deaths, but multiple injuries to some of her best soldiers. She’d visited them in the infirmary briefly, regret bleeding into words that were meant to be reassuring. After checking with Sakura and Elise, who both wholeheartedly assured her that they had this taken care of, Corrin left. With nothing to do and nowhere to be, she’d ended up at her treehouse, swaddled in a blanket with one of her favorite romance novels. 

Sakura and Elise were getting along well. The thought brought a smile to Corrin’s lips. The two sides of her opposing background, getting along. If someone would have asked Corrin a month ago if she thought that any members of the Hoshidan nobility would come to like any members of the Nohrian nobility, she would’ve laughed in that person’s face. Somehow, by some miraculous force, the battle against Valla had united her family. War was hell, but it was also wonderful at the same time.

The book in her lap disregarded, Corrin stood up to call Jakob. Despite the fact that he was no longer her butler, he still remained as obedient as always, even becoming offended when she didn’t have requests for him. It gave him something to do, something other than the war to focus on, Jakob explained to her one night. Since then, she had tried hard not to inconvenience him with outlandish requests, but instead called him up to either keep her company, or to bring her treats. 

“Jakob?” Corrin inquired, voice soft. He was usually found lingering around her treehouse, waiting for her commands. If not, he was probably relaxing. Jacob, relaxing. The thought made her snort.

“Yes, m’lady?” Prompt as ever, not that she had expected anything different from a man of his expertise.

“I hate to be a bother, but would you mind bringing me some of the raspberry tart you made yesterday?” Corrin paused, a passing musing lingering at the back of her head. “...and send for Niles, would you?”

In less than ten minutes, Jacob reappeared with a plate, gleaming with two portions of raspberry tart and teapot, accompanied by two teacups. He set them down gingerly on the table, and escorted Niles in. A

He was as handsome as ever. Despite the ongoing war, his blue eyes gleamed with mischief and slight amusement at Corrin’s rather peculiar request. Ever since that fateful day in Cyrkensia, they’d remained on cordial, albeit relatively distant, terms. Even after she had become commander of her own army and recruited him, he never gave her more than a passive flirt and a roguish smile. It occurred to her, more than once, that perhaps Niles felt guilty about her assault. He shouldn’t have, given the fact that he saved her from being raped, or worse, murdered. 

“Hello, princess,” he purred. “You’ve got an awful nice spread there, and I don’t mean the food. As it were, you seem nervous. Was this meant to be a date? ”

Corrin’s cheeks flushed, giving Jakob a quick nod to signify that he was dismissed. She didn’t want him here to witness her answer. When Jakob left, she cleared her throat. 

“No, of course not,” answered Corrin, the reply more curt than she had intended. “I invite all our allies here every once in a while, just to check how they’re doing.” The response seemed to be vague enough, and it satisfied Niles, but only for a moment.

His Cheshire Cat smirk was back. “Oh my, princess,” he said, in mock shock. When countered with Corrin’s innocent expression, he elaborated. “I didn’t expect you to be so...adventurous.” 

Before Corrin could sputter out a response, Niles laughed, waving her off. “It was only a jape, m’lady,” he said the word slowly, as if to savor it. It came off as condescending, at least to Corrin. “Besides, you’re way too cute when you get riled up.”

The rest of the afternoon passed in similar fashion, but Corrin found that she didn’t mind being teased. Not when it came to Niles, anyway. It was banter, after all, not something to be taken seriously. She did learn, however, that he liked to look at the moon, based on a few offhand remarks. 

“Well, princess. I’d better leave, lest I overstay my welcome.” He began standing up, brushing off tart crumbs from his tunic. “It’s been lovely, almost as lovely as a visit to a brothel. Except, you know, brothels have that nasty little part where we’d christen that bed of yours.”

Corrin began picking up the trays, aided by Niles. When the time came where he was at the door, saying his last goodbyes, Corrin stopped him. Her cheeks were burning brighter than before, but she still managed to meet his eyes. Bright, bright blue meeting deep scarlet, and Corrin felt herself melt.

“Niles, before you leave…” she faltered, swallowing. “Can I have a kiss?” She finally decided upon, her words soft.

“What? You want a street rat like me to sully your royal lips like that?” He quirked an eyebrow. “No, princess. I don’t kiss. Lips, anyway. I’d be happy to kiss...other parts, but you’re far too innocent for such things.” 

He did, however, place a kiss on her forehead before he left. It was a gesture that Xander, and maybe Ryoma would bestow. Friendly, and utterly non-romantic. Still, it left her heart fluttering and her legs like jelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, that’s who. If you enjoyed it, kudos are appreciated!


	5. And Life Goes On and On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the S support of Niles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is disgustingly cute. I hate it.

Corrin was 18 when Niles admitted his love for her.

They were in her treehouse, per usual. Corrin was on her back, staring at the ceiling, while Niles had made himself at home in her armchair. A comfortable silence loomed over the two, simply content with one another’s company. After a few minutes of this, Niles cleared his throat.

“I was just wondering…” his tone was lecherous, as always, but over the course of their visits, Corrin had learned to find it endearing. “Do you believe someone can be irreparably damaged?” 

“You’re talking about yourself. Is that how you feel about yourself?” Though still on her back, her words were tinged with concern. Her head turned to the side, a pair of scarlet orbs locking onto a single azure eye. 

There was so much love in that gaze that Niles could hardly stand it. There were no ulterior motives in her stare, only affection and genuine adoration. How long had it been since someone had looked at him so innocently, so blissfully unaware of his flaws? It was more likely than not that someone had never looked at him like that. He was unworthy of such an innocent being, of her affections. 

He hadn’t grown up in the best of situations, but neither had she. To be separated from her birth family, kidnapped and kept in a gilded cage for most of her life, a prisoner in her own right. A royal family who could not and would not accept her as one of their own, no matter how fiercely they protested they did. Yet, she maintained a sense of blissful morality despite her circumstances, while he had succumbed to the brutality of his childhood. She was too good, far too pure for a man of his low birth to love her, but he did. 

Corrin deserved a knight in shining armor, not a glorified thief in tattered ruins. She deserved someone better, someone stronger, someone who could offer her more than Niles could. He’d tried to suppress it, attempted to tell himself that he would never catch her eye, but as they continued to talk, he realized that it was inevitable. He was foolishly, desperately in love with Corrin, a princess of both Hoshidan and Nohrian descent. If he were to pursue her, he’d have both royal families itching to slit his throat. She was worth the risk.

Niles cleared his throat, averting his eyes from her gaze in embarrassment. Gods, how long had it been since he’d felt even an inkling of shame? Too long. “No, but I was wondering if that was how you perceive me.”

“Where is this coming from?” Corrin sat up, fixing him with a perplexed gaze. 

No turning back now. “Do you believe someone with a broken past can build a real future?”

“I certainly hope so,” Corrin laughed nervously, a bright, clear sound, like the tinkling of bells or the clinking of glasses. “If you recall, my past isn’t exactly a fairytale.”

Ironic, then, Niles thought. If her past isn’t a fairytale, then how does she make the present feel like one? Despite himself, his face broke into a genuine smile. It wasn’t a sneer, nor his trademark smirk. A smile that only Corrin could elicit. “Oh, I know! So given two people with equally complex histories...what do you think if they joined to create a new future together? As a married couple.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I’m not sure I follow. A married couple?”

This was a mistake, but now that he started, he couldn’t stop. It was a strange experience, especially for a man who knew when to keep his mouth shut, lest he get his tongue cut off. When he was with Corrin, Niles couldn’t help it; it was if his inhibitions ran wayward. “Yes. I’ve done a lot of thinking about this. You and I have so much in common. You’re the first person I’ve met who has shown genuine empathy for me. And I don’t believe that’s a coincidence.” 

Corrin visibly swallowed, a small flush coming to her cheeks. Normally, Niles would take pride in making her blush, but at such a fundamental point in his speech, all he felt was trepidation. “This is a lot to take in,” Corrin said finally.

“D-Do you think you could marry me? I want you take this ring.” By gods, he was stuttering now. If he was any more enamored with Corrin, he’d turn into that bumbling fool Laslow. He unearthed the piece of jewelry from his tunic pocket, offering it to her. 

“Niles…”

That one word broke what remained of his heart. Niles swallowed, beginning to stand up from his chair. “You seem hesitant. Very well, I was aware that my chances were slim.” He slipped the ring back into his pocket, hoping he could get out of her treehouse with his dignity intact. Niles headed for the door. Was Madame Aria’s open this early? He could do with a strong liquor and a whore to soothe his woun-

“You speak too soon, Niles.” 

“Hmm?” 

Corrin locked eyes with him again, but compared to her earlier gaze, looked steely and determined. “In truth, I’ve become fascinated with you. You’ve overcome so much. Our past is out of our control and irrelevant.” She stepped towards him until her mouth was at his ear. “You’ve shown me how to move forward. So yes, I will marry you.” 

Niles could scarcely believe it. He wanted to rejoice, to hold her close and keep her there; next to him, safe from any harm. He’d never felt that way about anyone. This love was pure, not muddled with any sexual undertone. That part would come later. “Ah! I knew I was right about you. How splendid! Now that the boring, sappy part is out of the way...we don’t have to act so reserved.”

Corrin lifted her head from the confines of his chest. “Wait, this is your reserved?” 

That remark brought an amused grin to his face. “Oh ho! You haven’t seen anything yet.” Before she could retaliate, Niles brought her in for another embrace. “Do you have any idea what you’re getting into?”

“I sure hope not.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
